


Guard Duty

by Spindizzy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been looking for BB-8. [Set almost immediately post-TFA.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

"Hey, there you are," Poe says, sticking his head into medbay. "I've been looking all over for you, what're you doing in here?"

BB-8 chirps at him, then swivels its head to size up the people passing by.

"What do you mean you're on guard? We're in the middle of base, anyone trying to get to Finn'd have to go through all of us first."

BB-8 squeals, and does a lap around Finn's bed.

"Oh, well, if Rey asked you to keep an eye on him," Poe says, and pulls up a chair. "Guess I'd better give you a hand."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted [on my Dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/125146.html).


End file.
